El 11 de Abril
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Cuando una pasión es correspondida se conserva las ilusiones. Pero Jounouchi no conserva ilusiones con Kaiba; conserva el pasado que lo une a él. Dedicado a Aome-sama. Feliz cumpleaños.


**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta: **Little Kei   
**Dedicado a:** Aome-sama

**

El 11 de abril

**

El seco y monótono tictac del reloj de pared parecía querer apurar al dueño de casa para que despertase. El chico, tendido sobre el sofá, fingía dormir y no hacía más que ignorar a su entonces molestoso reloj. Lejos de apurarse por él, continuó su melancólica melodía esperando algún signo de vida de parte del chico de cabellos rubios.

Hizo unos pequeños y silenciosos movimientos sobre el sofá antes de animarse a abrir los ojos y fijar su mirada en el reloj. Apenas eran las 3 de la tarde. Demasiado temprano para ir al café, demasiado temprano para ir al lugar al que iba siempre y demasiado tarde para no haberse levantado ya.

Se levantó, cogió una chaqueta, salió de casa.

Demasiado tarde para no desear recordar que aquel día era 11 de abril. Pero la tardanza y la puntualidad son palabras que los hombres inventaron para tratar de detener el tiempo en una situación cómoda.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y levantó la mirada al cielo.

"Once de abril¿no?" se dijo a sí mismo. "Huele igual a todos los días. ¿Cómo te huele a ti, Kaiba?"

Cerró los ojos y soltó una risita al escucharse pronunciar aquel nombre. Hacía mucho que no lo pronunciaba. Siempre pensaba en él pero sus labios no soltaban nunca el nombre. Pronunciar su nombre era como un suspiro a media noche: silencioso, profundo, pesado y apagado.

Un viento inoportuno movió sus mechones de cabello contra su rostro. Estaba haciendo algo de frío. Se puso la chaqueta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Sólo deseaba… Mover los pies y ver hasta dónde lo llevaban.

Se detuvo frente al café. Revisó su reloj de muñeca; eran las 3:30, aún demasiado temprano para sentarse a tomar algo. Enterró ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y pasó de largo, no sin antes ver que la última mesa de la esquina izquierda estuviera vacía. Aquella era su mesa. Sonrió antes de decidir seguir caminando.

Aquella era su mesa desde que Kaiba y él así lo decidieron.

En esa mesa hace tanto tiempo habían decidido comentar todo. Y fue en esa mesa que ambos decidieron terminar con todo.

"Todo" era la palabra que Jounouchi utilizaba para recordar su relación con Kaiba. La relación más fascinante y bizarra que alguna vez tuvo y que, creía, nunca más iba a volver a tener. Todo fue cuestión de tiempo. El tiempo se convirtió en pasado. Y Jounouchi había aprendido a dejar en paz al pasado. Como Kaiba.

Jounouchi ya no deseaba traer de nuevo el pasado y revivirlo. Eso era tan ingenuo. Él sólo lo recordaba como el mejor capítulo de un libro: siempre puedes correr a buscarlo y volver a leerlo, pero no es lo mismo que leerlo por primera vez. Nada era lo mismo que hace 2 años. Aunque él seguía yendo al café. Todos los días, como en esos tiempos, se sentaba en la misma mesa y pedía lo mismo. Pero Kaiba ya no estaba junto a él.

Ambos amaban ese café, amaban la cafeína: Kaiba en su café y Jounouchi en su Coca Cola.

_Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo  
Borró todos nuestros lazos_

Aquel día, hace 2 años habían comenzado la historia que los marcaría y hace un año Kaiba había decidido irse a Estados Unidos con Mokuba. Desde que se separaron ninguno de los dos había sabido algo del otro. Mejor dicho, ninguno había intentado comunicarse con el otro.

Kaiba había decidido enterrar su pasado junto con Alcatraz y comenzar de nuevo. Pero también había enterrado a Jounouchi. Podía entender que Kaiba tuviese grandes planes para su futuro y el de Mokuba, pero… Era demasiado difícil aceptar que en ese futuro no lo había incluido a él.

A lo largo de ese último año, de ese año sin Kaiba, Jounouchi sentía que… Sentía que todo aquello era…

Siempre suspiraba con resignación más que con cólera.

Sentía que lo que sentía y pensaba era un vaso y que lo vivido con Kaiba eran gotas de agua.

Jounouchi escondía su fuerza detrás de su sonrisa. Por eso, cuando Kaiba se fue, el vaso no se rompió. Pero cayó al piso, y a lo largo de ese año Jounouchi no había logrado recogerlo. No quería intentar recogerlo solo.

Las gotas de agua se hicieron mas pesadas y terminaron por llenar el vaso. Pero no se rebalsó, porque Jounouchi había decidido tomarse el agua. Aquella agua sabía tan seca y amarga que provocaba escupirla. Parecía haber sido concebida en la cólera y bebida en la tempestad. Pero… Si el vaso no se había roto contra el piso a pesar de ser de vidrio, no tenía porqué terminar rebalsándose.

El amargo sabor del agua se sentía en los labios pero desaparecía en la garganta, si es que lograbas tragarla.

Así es como aquel dolor Jounouchi lo convirtió en pasado.

_Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo  
Sigamos manteniendo la ilusión  
En nuestro aniversario_

Revisó una vez más su reloj: eran más de las 6. Dio media vuelta y regresó por sobre sus pasos, hasta llegar al café. Con Kaiba o sin él, Jounouchi siempre iba al café. Su pasión había sido correspondida en el pasado y, al terminarse, sus ilusiones y costumbres no murieron con ella. Jounouchi aún le era fiel a aquel café.

Mientras entraba al café se quitaba la chaqueta. Estaba acostumbrándose a la temperatura del lugar. Se dirigía a la última mesa de la esquina izquierda; su cuerpo lo llevaba ahí por costumbre o por inercia.

Terminó de sacarse la chaqueta y la colgó debajo de su brazo derecho, al mirar hacia delante vio que la mesa estaba ocupada.

_La misma mesita  
Que nos ha visto amarrar las manos por debajo  
Mira que el rincón de siempre  
Permanezca reservado_

La persona que ocupaba la mesa era Kaiba.

**(Continuará...)**

Notas de RavenTears  
Lo primero¡feliz día **Aome**! Recuerdo que el año pasado también te regalé un fic, pero a comparación de ese fic a este sí pienso darle final. Como suelo decir: espero que lo hayas pasado de puta madre. Este año también cumplo la misma edad que tú, la vejez nos alcanza, habrá que correr más rápido xD

**Sobre el fic**  
Me salió algo corto, lo admito. Tenía en mente otro fic pero al final -o sea, ayer- decidí probar con una temática más... ¿Seria? Mejor dicho, más sentimental, porque no es como si fuera a hacerle un estudio psicológico al rubio o algo por el estilo. Sólo quise variar algo mi estilo.

WTF¡¿Nadie se putea la madre en este fic! Ra, no parce que haya sido escrito por mí xD

Se llama **El 11 de abril** porque, como pudieron haberse dado cuenta, ese día fue el cumpleaños de **Aome** ADEMÁS que el fic está inspirado en una canción de MECANO que se llama **El 7 de setiembre**. Las canciones de ese grupo siempre terminan inspirándome. O sea: o me ponía a escuchar música para inspirarme o terminaba yéndome afuera a ver cómo crece el pasto. Suerte que la inspiración llegó antes. Lo que está centrado y en cursiva obviamente es la letra de la canción.

**Nota de Little Kei**  
Me disculpo por Aome por no subir el fic el mismo 11 de abril, sino el 13. Por supuesto, si RavenTears lo escribe y sólo me dice que lo vea cuando ya estoy en el local de Internet luego de venir de la uni, debe ser mi culpa. Claro.

Olviden la queja y disculpen el retraso.

Por otra parte... ¿No les parece que alguien por aquí ha estado leyendo mucho a Oscar Wilde últimamente? 


End file.
